


SWTOR Series of Prompts

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 18,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Series of drabbles prompted by followers on Tumblr





	1. Pillow

[Prompt list](http://lhunuial.tumblr.com/post/156595668078/cuddle-memes)

Prompted by [kaosstar](http://kaosstar.tumblr.com): ❣ Your muse using my muse’s butt as a pillow.  

 

Thav was lying on her stomach on her bed, going through the holonet’s bounty booklet for some interesting contracts.  Her current job had just ended, contract finished and bounty delivered. Payment had also come through already. It was a good day. She absently petted the tiny Mawvorr lying next to her.

She looked up when she felt another weight joining her on the bed. “I thought you were gonna tinker some on the speeders downstairs.”

“No, I thought it cozier to join you up here on the bed.” Truth was he didn’t want to be alone in the bottom half of the Scrapheap. He’d rather spend the evening in bed with Thav, nice and comfortable, watching some holo drama.  
  
Thav’s eyes widened when he, instead of lying down next to her, he spread her legs and settled between them, resting his head against her behind. “Zim?”

Zim made himself comfortable and grabbed his portable to watch his favourite holodrama. “Hm?”

“Why are you using my butt as your pillow, when you could lie here next to me?”

“Because your butt is the best pillow here.” Which was the truth. None of the pillows on Thav’s bed  compared to her behind. It was so soft and nice to squeeze, even better than the pillows on his own ship, or even at home. Plus her posterior was warm to boot. None of his pillows had that going for them.

 

 

 


	2. I want you. Right here, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar: “I want you. Right here. Right now.”

Ziminder made himself comfortable on the sheets of his bed. He knew Thav had something planned for him, not exactly what, but that didn’t take away any of the excitement he felt. Whenever she had something planned for him it turned out to be really good.

He looked himself and decided he was wearing too many clothes. Next to that his pants were becoming quite tight. They needed to go. The anticipation was already making him hard as a rock. Zim took off his jacket and unzipped his pants, shoving them down his hips and legs, kicking them off.

When Thav entered the bedroom he licked his lips and moaned at the sight. “You are the hottest birthday present, babe.” High heels, garter and garter belt, a really hot corset and a thong. She was carrying a box. He could tell what was in it, a new toy. That immediately caught his interested. “You got us a new one?”

She crawled onto the bed and hovered over him, grabbing the back of his head so she could bring him up to kiss him. “Yes, for your birthday.” While she kissed him she opened the box, to the best of her ability and produced a silicone double headed dildo from it. “You like it?”

“I can’t wait to try it.” He hadn’t finished the sentence yet before he found Thav kissing him again, one hand of hers buried in his silky brown hair to keep his head in place. A happy smile appeared on his face. Thav’s kiss, as usual, was quite dominant, but there was also something sensual and loving about it whenever she kissed him. Zim knew she only kissed him like that and he loved that about her.

Thav nipped at his bottom lip, then moved her mouth to his ear, licking the shell of his ear, then whispered. “I want you, Zimmy. Right here, right now.” She knew he liked hearing that.

His eyes closed at her words and he moaned. “I’m right here, babe. Take me.”

There was no rush in their love making. Even if they’d been together for such a long time already, and were frequent lovers already long before that, they still enjoyed exploring each other’s bodies. Feeling her tongue sliding over his body made him both relax and tense up in anticipation, because he knew where she was headed.

He gasped for breath and arched his back when her mouth fully engulfed his cock. This was quite some birthday present, he couldn’t have asked for anything better than to spend all morning in bed with his girl. She took great care of him, warming lube between her fingers before applying it to his asshole.

Zim gasped in anticipation. He could see the dildo lying on the bed next to her and kept his eyes on it. Thav took her time preparing him, sliding first one finger inside his asshole, then another. He moved his hips in the rhythm she set, trying to add to the sensations she was invoking inside him. She knew just what he liked, where he liked to be touched, how he liked to be touched.

When it was finally time for the toy he couldn’t help himself, he was so ready for it he moaned at the thought of it.

Thav had an amused smirk on her face. She loved hearing how Zim enjoyed her ministrations. She couldn’t help moaning herself as she slowly slid one end of the double sided dildo inside his ass. “You look so good like this, Zimmy.”

“It feels really good.” Zim rolled his hips to take more of the dildo inside of himself. He knew he could take it, he wanted to be filled and stretched out. It became even better when he watched Thav first touch herself and insert the other end of the dildo inside of her own ass. He knew how much his girl loved taking it up the ass and how hard it made her come.

She moved until she hovered above him, moving the dildo in and outside both of him. To his surprise Thav didn’t stop there. She placed a hand around his cock, stroking him for a moment until she slid her pussy down, taking him in all the to the hilt. Zim groaned loudly. “Kriff, Thav, aaah… That feels so good. “

Thav leaned backwards a little to keep her backwards and kept one hand between their bodies on the dildo, to keep it where it was, then slowly bounced up and down until she found a rhythm that worked. “Haar'chak,” she cursed in Mando'a. “Zim, I’m gonna come like this in no time.”

The words also had quite an effect on Zim, as well the prospect of Thav coming all over him. “Babe, do it. Come on me, squirt all over my cock. I want it, I need it.” He rolled his hips, even as he found the dildo inside his ass was hitting his spot, trying to find the right spot inside Thav.

“Oh yes,” Thav increased the pace slightly.

When she finally did come she pushed Zim’s cock out as she clenched around him, her juices dripping out all over his cock, his balls and his stomach. It looked so hot she had to taste it immediately and used the opportunity to suck Zim’s cock again. She didn’t stop moving the dildo in and outside of his ass either.

Zim wasn’t far behind her when it came to reaching his peak. The feeling of her warm juices dipping down his cock and balls was so good, especially combined with the dildo moving and out of him. As soon as her mouth engulfed the tip of his cock he couldn’t control himself anymore and he came inside of her mouth.

Thav didn’t mind, licking everything up eagerly, before moving up to kiss him and share both their tastes, snuggling up next to him and draping a leg over his, entwining them. “I think we should do this more often.”

Zim answered her kiss lovingly and smiled. “Definitely. “


	3. You like that, don't you?

Thav could really lose herself in the music. She loved dancing and this night club on Nar Shaddaa was her favourite. Her body just moved on its own to the rhythm of the beat. As she turned she threw a glance at Axi, who was dancing near her. With a big smile on her face she motioned for the other woman to come closer.

The music was so loud, there really wasn’t an opportunity to talk, but then who needed talking? Axi did as Thav asked and moved closer. There were only a few inches left between them as they danced.

Where before Thav’s gaze had been locked on Axi, it now wandered to the bar, where Zim was sitting. Usually he would already be there dancing with them, but he needed a drink and went out to get one. Their eyes met and he smiled at her encouragingly.

That was all the permission she needed.

She reached for Axi’s hair and threaded her fingers through the strands, then used her other hand to pull Axi close against her body and kept her there, setting that hand on Axi’s behind. “Let’s give my man something to watch, Axi.” She winked at her and rolled her hips to the music, to give an example of what she meant. “Feel free to put your hands on my ass too, if you want.”

Axi had to chuckle now too. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed Thavari had a really nice ass, that just begged to be touched and squeezed. She had wanted to do that too and now she was given an opportunity she would follow up on that. For a moment she also looked at Zim, to see his response to them dancing so closely together.

Zim licked his bottom lip at the sight, then quickly downed his drink.

Thav chuckled. “Don’t worry about him, he’ll be with us in no time. Let’s just enjoy the time we have left with just the two of us, hm?” She liked feeling the other woman’s body against her. Despite knowing she found women attractive, Thav hadn’t been with many women in her past. Somehow that was now getting rectified, even if she was in a committed relationship with Ziminder. It was a good thing they liked to share and to have fun.

Indeed, before she even finished the sentence Zim appeared behind Axi, causing her to be pressed even closer against Thav. “I just couldn’t just stay way, I wanted to join in.”

Thav grinned and reached for Zim, to place a kiss on his lips, then moved to Axi for the same treatment. “I’m thinking we should move this party to a more private location.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt made by Starry Pawz. Axi Revel is Starrypawz's character. Ziminder Antilles is kaosstar's character.


	4. Slow Dancing

Finally, after all the mayhem this day, they were alone and had some time to themselves. Thav turned on the jukebox and searched through the music for some of their favourite songs. Once one started playing she turned around to face Zim.

Despite having cleaned up and wearing a different set of clothes he still looked like he went through quite a bit. Underneath his shirt his ribcage was bandaged, so his broken ribs could heal properly. A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed the music. As much as he tried to pretend otherwise, his ribs hurt quite a bit, with every movement. He couldn’t even draw deep breaths without it hurting.

What a mess this had turned out to be. It was not how he expected to welcome Thav home and he had her to thank for it not having become an even bigger mess.

He let her take his hand and pull him onto the dance floor.

Thav was careful not to pull him hard against her. She didn’t want him to hurt more than he already did, but she still wanted to feel him, wrap her arms around him. It had been so long since she’d last seen him.

They didn’t speak during the song. A lot of things had been said already and now was the time to simply just be and feel. The atmosphere felt similar to another event in their past, not so very long ago. They’d both been vulnerable at the time, after escaping the clutches of Zim’s former lover, Cortess.

Zim ran one of his hands through Thav’s black hair.  “Feeling better?” he quietly asked her.

She smiled as she nodded at him. “Much better.” Thav used the following moment to give him a soft and gentle kiss, brushing her lips against his slowly. “I’m gonna stay home for a while. I’ve earned enough to be able to do that and I just… I really want it to be just us. Our closest friends can stay ofcourse, but I want it to just be you and me for the rest of the time. I need some alone time with you.”

Zim’s breath hitched for a moment. That was exactly what he needed too. “I would like nothing more.” He would feel more at ease with her around. There were still things that were bothering him and he needed to talk to her about it, yet at a different time, because right now he was not able to.

Their brows touched as they leaned into each other. Thav closed her eyes and smiled. Just having him near was soothing. She listened to his breathing as they stood there, no longer moving to the music, just standing still and their only focus was on each other. “We should probably get to bed. You need your rest.”

Ziminder grumbled. He didn’t like having to take it easy, not being able to move the way he wanted, but Yauh had been as clear doctor Bujare. It was necessary for his ribs to heal. “At least don’t make me sleep in a medbay bed. I prefer my own bed and that way you can sleep right next to me. I’ll sleep much better.”

Thav took his hand and carefully tugged at it to pull him along behind her. “We are not sleeping in your bed before it is cleaned.”

“One of the guest rooms’s beds then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar for the Thavari Lok/Ziminder Antilles pairing.


	5. Trapped

The blast wave of the explosion sent Thavari, Ziminder and Verd'riye flying. Behind them the doorway to the bunker collapsed, closing the exit off behind them. They bumped into the nearest walls and fell onto the floor, a heap of limbs piling up. The impact rendered the three out out cold momentarily.

With a groan Thavari regained consciousness. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the darkness. It took her a moment to remember what happened and why she was now entangled by four pairs of other limbs. She untangled herself and walked back to the exit. With the light on her helmet activated, Thavari could get a better look at the situation. It didn’t look good. They were trapped in the bunker, the exit was completely sealed off and it looked like parts of the structure could still collapse and drive them further back.

“Thav? Where are you?”

“Right here.” The Mandalorian woman walked back to find both of her companions awake. Ziminder held a hand above his head to deal with the light. It looked like he hadn’t come out of the collapse unscathed. Blood was pouring down the left side of his face, coming from a gash above his prosthetic. “You’re hurt.”

Immediately she knelt down next to him and removed her pack. She still had some kolto left. First she cleaned his face and then applied the kolto. “Press it against the wound,” she instructed sternly.

“Does it look bad? Will it give a scar?” For a moment Zim looked worried.

“Too early to tell. How’s Verd?” Thavari threw a glance at the Zabrak, who had also regained consciousness.

The Zabrak woman with platinum hair groaned. She moved to sit in a more comfortable position, then moved her face in the direction of the other voices. “I’m all right, considering I feel like a building just collapsed on top of me.” She used the Force to have a better look at her surroundings. “What is our situation? Can we get out?”

Thavari sighed. “Not the way we came in. It’s completely collapsed and more of the bunker might collapse, so we have to move further. Maybe we can find another exit there. If not, then it looks like we’re be trapped here for a while.”

That didn’t sound good. After a short discussion they decided to follow Thavari’s advice and move further in, with her taking the lead, as she had the most light. Once they found a good spot to stay, they’d make further plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mire-inheid for Thavari Lok/Ziminder Antilles/Verd'riye. Verd'riye is mire-inheid's character and Ziminder is kaosstar's character.


	6. I swear it was an accident

Shavi’s eyes opened wide. He could feel he was about to come; he was already so close, so close. There was nothing he could do to hold back. Her ass was just so tight, clenching on his cock the way she did. It was too much for him. With a loud groan he came inside her. Oh kriff, that felt so good.

While he was catching his breath he saw how Thavari lifted herself and turned around. “What was that? I haven’t had my friggin orgasm yet, and you already came?”

“It was an accident.” Shavi pushed her off of legs, or at least he tried to. The frown and her narrowed eyes told him she was not happy at all. “Get off me, you Mandalorian pain in my ass. I swear it was an accident. I can’t help it, your ass makes me come fast.”

Thavari reached for a tissue to wipe her ass clean. “Right now you’re a pain in my ass. Next time I should put a cockring on you.”

Shavi shot up and covered his private parts . “Oh hell, no. There’s no way you’re coming near me with your toybox!” He knew all the things she kept in that box. When she wasn’t near he opened it once, and threw a glance inside.

“Then either you learn how to last longer, or you learn how to get me off with your mouth and fingers.”

Shavi grumbled.  
  
Thavari walked towards the shower. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you, pipsqueak.”

“Stop bossing me around, you are not my dominatrix!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war for their character Shavi and my character Thavari Lok.


	7. Come back to bed

Thavari groaned as she awoke. Whoever woke her up would be sorry. For as far as she knew it was still early and she hadn’t had enough sleep after all the drinks she consumed in the cantina. She blinked a few times as she got used to her surroundings. Where was she? This wasn’t the Scrapheap. No, she knew this shabby room and who it belonged to.

Without looking into his general direction Thavari growled. “Come back to bed, you little shit. It’s too early.”

Shavi turned around and rolled his eyes. “I need to go to the bathroom, you Mandalorian menace. Give me some room to breathe, you nympho.”

Thavari shrugged and turned over. “Wake me up again when you come back and I’ll tie you to the bed.”

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m not the one who is into all that kinky shit.” Really, Shavi grumbled, he thought she knew that by now.

She just waved him off. “Go to the bathroom, pipsqueak. And then get your ass back here into bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war on tumblr for their character Shavi and my character Thavari Lok


	8. Arrangement

Starv couldn’t contain the moan that escaped his lips when the blindfold was put onto him. Thavari had quite something planned for him this night, apparently. He could hardly wait. The rustling of fabrics, the undoing of a zipper, all these sounds reached his ears and pretty soon he felt air upon exposed skin as she shoved his clothes off of his body.

 His breath hitched when his arms were pulled harshly onto his back and tied together. It was rope he deduced as he felt it around his neck, going over his chest, his back, between his legs. Thin and silky feeling, he thought to himself, yet still strong enough.

The thought of their little get-togethers was enough to make him hard already, but the thought of being immobilized, all hers for the taking, made him even harder.

All of a sudden her fingers were there again, around his throat and in his hair, pulling his head back. He gasped for breath when he found her behind him, pressed against him, still fully clothed. The fabric touched his bare skin, a sensation that made him shiver. “Thav…”

Her breath was hot on his ear as she chuckled. “Moaning my name already? I’ve only just started.”

Sometimes Starv wondered if he did the right thing entrusting his body, his pleasure, to Thavari. They’d shared their bodies many a time now. If anyone knew about what he liked in private it was her. It was part of their arrangement, if you could call it that. An arrangement that worked out well for the both of them. They both got something out of it.

Right now he wasn’t wondering at all. He couldn’t think, not when her fingers pressed so deliciously against his throat, forcing his head to the side so she could kiss him. Their lips touched briefly, their position a bit awkward. She was giving him exactly what he needed, craved.

She was teasing him, he knew it for certain when the hand buried in his hair left its place and started tracing soft patterns over his chest. He shivered underneath her ministrations.

When her hands disappeared Starv gasped for breath. Where did she go? He didn’t want her to stop touching him.

The sudden light temporarily blinded him. Once his eyes finally adjusted he noticed Thavari standing in front of him. His cheeks burned as he threw a glance from his own naked body to her fully dressed state and his breath hitched. There was nowhere he could go, no way for him to hide himself from her gaze. He knew she could see all of him, could feel the heat of her gaze on his skin, going from his face to his chest and lower, until it rested upon his private parts. Starv wanted to look away, as he was wont to do whenever he felt embarrassed. His state of arousal was more than obvious and it was getting worse now he was able to see Thavari in front of him. He was at her disposal, all of him. Whatever she wanted him to do, he would do it.

One of her hands wrapped around his throat again, squeezing, and pulling him to her. She claimed his mouth in a rough and fierce kiss, as if she wanted to devour him. As far as he was concerned she could do just that and he’d still love it. He eagerly suckled on her tongue when it slipped into his mouth. How he wished his hands were free so he could touch her, dig his fingers into her curves and slide between her legs. Didn’t she want him on his knees to service her? She knew how much he loved to taste her, wanted to please her, that way. Apparently not yet.

At that moment he noticed something pressing against his leg.

Oh.

It didn’t take him long to recognize the toy she was wearing as his own. His eyes shot back up to meet hers and the wicked gleam he saw there forced him to draw a few shaky breaths. The anticipation was almost too much already, knowing what she had planned for him. The fact that she was wearing his strap-on and was going to use it on him was one of the reasons why he kept on coming back to Thavari. She was one of the few people he allowed to do this to him, trusted enough to take him.

Her mouth was back on him, eliciting another moan from between his lips when her tongue thrust into his mouth, simulating how she was going to fuck him mere moments from now. He couldn’t wait, wanted her to fuck him like she kissed.

He was so caught up in what she was doing with her mouth he didn’t notice her free hand sliding down his back until she reached his behind. She squeezed the flesh of his ass, pushed him against her body. Starv shivered slightly when he felt something cold on her fingertips as they prodded at his anus.

During previous encounters Thavari had been quite gentle with him while she prepared him. There was none of that this time. She knew his limits by now, knew what he could handle. Starv leaned against her for support as her finger slipped deeply inside him, followed swiftly by a second and then a third.

“Oh,” he moaned, feeling her fingers deep inside him, touching him. More, he wanted more. Yes, right there, he thought as she touched his prostate. His hips thrust back and forth, needing more, needing it harder.

His eyes opened immediately when her fingers slipped out. Why did she stop? He couldn’t find an answer when he looked into her eyes. All he saw was that wicked, mischievous smirk and the only thing he knew was that he felt so incredibly empty now, it wasn’t funny. “Please, Thav… don’t… Oh…” His thoughts were a mess, he felt like a mess, but he knew he wanted more, needed her inside of him.

She chuckled. “I know you want it, Starv, but you’ll have to wait a little longer.” Her grasp on his throat tightened and his eyes rolled back with pleasure.

The Mandalorian girl moved him towards his bedroom by his throat. He couldn’t deny that it did something to him. It was finally going to happen and he trembled with anticipation. She helped him get on the bed, then made herself comfortable and motioned for him, leaving no doubt in his mind when it came to what she wanted. Thavari was always very direct. “Ride me.”

He gasped for breath at her command. Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to straddle her waist and ride her the way she rode him. It was her favourite position when she wasn’t taking him. His first instinct was to face away from her. Letting go was easier for him when he didn’t have to look at someone else’s face, worry about what they might think, but he also knew Thavari’s preference. She loved watching him come undone.

Starv took a deep breath. His entire body trembled at the prospect of getting fucked. Her eyes were on him as he lowered himself down onto the dildo, her hands resting upon his hips, guiding him and helping him. The moan that escaped his lips as he took the toy inside of him completely didn’t pass him by. There was no time to feel embarrassed about it, it simply felt too good.

He was grateful for her hands, keeping him upright and steady, as he rocked his hips on top of her. She was in charge still, setting the pace, thrusting up into him roughly. He would have it no other way. This was just perfect, he could feel the toy so deep inside him and shift his own hips in a way it would him in just the right spot.

Thavari had a lot of stamina and strength enough to keep him up. She could keep her pace up for quite some time, which was good because he was quickly overcome by such pleasure it was getting difficult to not fall forward and slump against her. His bonds surely did nothing to help his predicament, but he loved it, to be at her mercy like that. This was the only time in his life where he preferred to give control over to someone else.

His cock was swinging with every thrust of her hips, every gyration of his. It was already leaking, drops of precum showing on the clothes Thavari was wearing. She didn’t seem to mind and he couldn’t be bothered to think about it much either.

He was close, so close… He couldn’t control himself for much longer, couldn’t keep the moans inside that spilled from his lips. All he could focus on was that he was about to come. “Don’t stop,” he managed to tell her, groaning when she followed through on that.

It hit him hard when it did. Starv couldn’t keep himself upright, bending over forward because his abs were so tight. His body felt like it was vibrating, his fingers all tingly and he couldn’t move them at all. He almost felt like he was hyperventilating, difficult to keep it under control. It was almost too much. Her fingers pressed into his hips, keeping him steady to the best of her ability, for which he was grateful. His moans and groans came from his very core as he spilled onto her clothes.

This wasn’t the first time he came like this, but it had been a while. The intensity could probably be compared to her orgasms when she gushed all over him.

Thavari reached for him and pulled him slowly against her, so he could catch his breath as he came down from his high. Her fingers gently threaded through his hair and she placed a kiss upon his brow. “Are you all right?” she asked him gently.

Starv wasn’t able to answer immediately. He just nodded and tried to stretch out far enough to reach her lips. She didn’t need long to pick up on that and bent down. Her kiss had not lost any of its intensity and fire, her need was still strong. “Thank you,” he moaned once she gave him an opportunity to breathe.

“Any time,” she told him with a grin on her face. It wasn’t over yet though. She pushed agent off of her body and helped him get comfortable on the bed. There would be no untying him yet.

Starv let her do with him as she pleased, still catching his breath. He watched her through half-lidded eyes, saw her taking off the strap-on and removing the dress she was wearing. That was a pity, he would have liked for her to keep her clothes on a little longer. She had other plans for them.

Thavari crawled over him on all fours and straddled his chest. She placed her fingers underneath his chin after she traced his lips. “My turn,” she told him as she rolled her hips slowly against him.

Finally, was all he was able to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war at tumblr, for their character Starv and my character Thavari Lok.


	9. Kiss Me

Loud cheers forced Ziminder to look up from his work. He was performing maintenance on his blaster and it was really necessary. It had seen a lot of action the past couple of days. Teva and him had only just returned to camp. It looked like a group of Mandalorians had the same idea. Their style wasn’t his, but he had to admit they got their jobs done.

 A few of the Mandalorians walked his way, to the medic’s tent no doubt. He didn’t know why he kept on following them with his gaze. He just did. One hunter in particular caught his interest. Smaller than the others, and the hunter seemed to be in charge, since everyone else in their company followed their command. Not even the beskar’gam could hide the curves, or the shapely ass swaying with every step. Once they took off their helmet Ziminder blinked a few times.

Beautiful gray skin, red eyes and long black hair. Chiss. She had to be Chiss. He didn’t know any other species that looked like that. She was gorgeous.

Ziminder couldn’t help but stare at her as she sat down in the medic’s tent. He put his blaster back in its holster and walked up to the tent.

Thavari saw him approach from the corner of her eye. She arched an eyebrow when she noticed him staring at her. “Seeing something you like?” Without looking at him she put her hair back in a ponytail.

He flashed her one of his best smiles and placed a hand on his hips. “Yes, as a matter of fact. This encampment became a lot more interesting now you’ve set a foot in it.”

She got up on her feet and assumed a similar position, while studying her new company from top to toe. “Is that so?” Thavari threw a short glance across her shoulder at another Mandalorian, leaning against the wall behind her.

Ziminder reached for her hand and placed kiss upon it. “You are… how do they say that in Mando’a? You are.. _mesh’la._ I just wanted you to know that.”

For a moment Thavari was completely taken aback and didn’t know how to respond. Ziminder released her hand with a wink and walked away. “ _Vor entye_ ,” she managed to mumble as she watched him leave.

The Mandalorian behind her decided to concern himself with her. “Are you all right, huntmaster?”

She kept her eyes on Ziminder for a short while longer, only to return her attention to her company. “I’m fine. Let’s get back to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Ziminder Antilles and my character Thavari Lok


	10. Unbreakable Kiss

“Zilar, we should not…”

Saselea could not finish her sentence. Now that they were alone Zilar wasted no time claiming her mouth. His lips pressed down upon hers tenderly, sliding gently across them. She could feel his hand sliding down her back, until it settled upon her behind and pressed her closer against him. Saselea gasped, a barely audible squeak leaving her throat in response.

Zilar used the opportunity to lick her lips, sliding his tongue ring across them. “Now may be the only chance,” he murmured between his kisses. “He’s asleep, and I do not know for how long.”

Her heart was beating like crazy in her chest, not only because now Zilar was kissing her, but mostly because of the risks they were taking. The room they were in was dark and deserted, and yes, their master was asleep. She could only guess what would happen if he would wake up and walk in on them.

Despite all of her concerns Saselea did not pull away from Zilar. If anything, she pressed herself closer against him. His kisses made her knees go weak. While he did take the lead and started it, Zilar’s didn’t dominate the kiss. It was slow and sensual, meant to savour and to last. He meant to taste her properly.

It was wrong to compare, but Saselea could not help it. Zilar was a world of difference compared to her master. Not only was he young and not corrupted yet by the dark side of the Force, but he showed her kindness and respect, ever since he first stepped inside their master’s household. Kissing Zilar was a lot more pleasant than getting kissed by the old Sith.

These stolen kisses in the dark were all they could have. No matter how scared she was their master would catch them, she also did not want to pass up on the moments they could have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Saselea and my character Zilar Argento


	11. A Promise

Zilar turned around to face his wife. Saselea did not look like her usual self at all. She looked pale and unusually skinny. Not for the first time did he regret being away from home often. If he’d been home he would have seen the signs, he wouldn’t have needed Xheva to tell him something was wrong.

He should have seen it coming, that her freedom would not be something to get used to easily. That she had no idea what to do with herself.  It had not been easy to him either, although it helped having to study Force techniques and how to successfully fight with a double bladed saber. It was different for Saselea. Yes, she was a mother now, and he knew she loved Saniyah with all of her heart, but she had always been a slave and had never even dared to dream of what to do when she was freed.

Zilar knelt down in front of Saselea and reached for her, placing both of his hands on her cheeks and forcing her to look at him. “Love, promise me, when you feel like this again, please come talk to me. You will never bother me and I will always make time for you.”

He carefully caressed Saselea’s cheek. Always so graceful and composed, like she’d been taught by her master.

Not anymore.

She was his wife, the mother of his youngest daughter, and she was free to feel everything she felt and she was free to show it as well. “You don’t need to hold it back. Not for me.”

Tears ran down her cheeks and her shoulders shook as she sobbed.  She reached for him, wrapped her arms around him, clutching him to her. Ever since he became her master’s apprentice Zilar had been there for her. He slipped notes underneath her door to keep her spirits up after she was abused again. Those notes were precious to her, even though she had to burn them, so they wouldn’t get caught. Eventually Zilar even killed their master, and freed her. She would always be grateful for that.

“I don’t know what to do with myself,” she cried as he pressed her against him, made her sit in his lap. “It’s all so overwhelming.”

Zilar’s fingers ran soothingly through her hair and he listened to her as she cried. He placed a small kiss upon her head. It didn’t matter how long this would take. He would sit here and comfort her for as long as she needed him. “I know, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Saselea and my character Zilar Argento


	12. Make it up to me

Zil walked through the corridors of the star destroyer. His pace, the expression on his face and the way he clenched his double bladed lightsaber, everything said he was angry. The crew on the ship, the officers and the soldiers all stayed out of his way. In his other hand he held a pair of panties.

When he first found out Jazira was on board his mood had improved significantly. She always made things interesting. Ofcourse you could call this interesting as well, but being locked up in the holding cell of a star destroyer was not what he imagined himself doing today.  She was going to pay for that. The entire place was on lockdown now. It was only a matter of time before he’d found her and he trusted in the Force to be able to do that.

As tempting as it was to open the door before him with the Force he didn’t do so. He just walked in when the doors opened automatically. He also could have used the Force to shroud himself, but he didn’t feel like it.

“What am I to do with you, Jazira? I would have gotten you out of here, but instead you lock me up in the holding cell.” Zilar pushed her against the nearest wall and brought his face close to hers. This time he didn’t make the mistake of giving into his desires.

She just smiled at him, that sultry and mischievous smile he’d come to know the few times they slept together. It never meant anything good was in store for him. Well, that was not true. Some things were very good, but he didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. I do try to keep things interesting.” Her gaze fell upon the panties he brought with him. “Always such a gentleman, aren’t you, Lord Zilar? You didn’t need to return my panties to me, I was going to get them myself.”

His facial expression didn’t change. “I couldn’t let a lady walk through this ship without her panties, could I?” Zilar pressed his lips upon Jazira’s, brushing against them lightly. “I am quite done with your games right now. I should send you to Korriban, so the Inquisitors can deal with you.”

She kept her sultry smile and tilted her head lightly. “Wouldn’t you rather deal with me yourself?” It was obvious he was not happy with her, but she needed to send that information immediately. Any fun really needed to wait. Now her job was finished she would like to get reacquainted with Zilar again.

“Make it up to me.” The look on his face softened and he ran his hands through her hair. He always loved her hair.

Jazira chuckled, knew he couldn’t stay angry with her. She pushed him to the nearest chair and straddled his thighs. “I was always going to.”

As soon as her lips pressed down on his Zilar reached for her and pulled her against him. They were not going to leave this room any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by cptprocrastination on tumblr for their character Jazira Marlowe and my character Zilar Argento


	13. Sudden Kiss

“I trust the food is to your liking?”

Zilar glanced at his guest sitting at the other end of the table. He’d invited Captain Ferrel over for a private dinner to see what kind of a man he was. The captain had been present at one his dinner parties, but besides that he didn’t know him very well. Saselea seemed to have taken a liking to him, which had caught his interest.

 

“Yes, my Lord. My compliments to your chef.” Julien had to admit that Lord Zilar’s kitchen staff had done their best to create his favourite meal. He threw a glance at Saselea, who dutifully sat next to her lord. Perhaps she had informed the Sith about his tastes.

She offered him a small smile. This situation was a bit awkward to her. Although she had engaged in social activities with Captain Ferrel with her lord’s permission it was strange to sit here with the both of them. Lord Zilar had not informed her of his reasons for inviting the blond man to dinner. Not that she expected her lord to share all of his thoughts with her. It was not her place to question him.  
  
Saselea threw a glance around the room as she continued to listen to the conversation Zilar initiated. She knew her lord was an excellent conversationalist, his work as a diplomat suited him perfectly. He was genuinely interested in the goings of the Empire and asked Julien about his job and family.

After they finished the last course of their dinner Saselea looked at Zilar. “My Lord, may I be excused from the table?”  
  
“You need not ask, Saselea.” He smiled at her and reached for her hand underneath the table to squeeze it gently.

Her heart was beating in what felt like her throat as she rose from her seat. She looked from Zilar to Julien and back again. The last time she felt this awkward was the morning after she gained her freedom, the first time she set a foot inside Zilar’s household.

He had been so patient with her, treated her with respect and had been nothing but a gentleman in her presence. Saselea took a deep breath. She wanted to do this, but could she do this with Julien watching?

Yes, she could, she eventually decided.

Without thinking about it further Saselea leaned into Zil and placed a small kiss upon his cheek. He had not expected it, for he did not respond immediately. When she pulled away she saw the surprised look in his eyes and that made her feel a bit triumphant. He touched her cheek briefly, before letting her go.

She could feel Julien’s eyes upon her.

At first sight he seemed very composed, but she’d been around the captain enough now to recognize small tell-tale signs that showed otherwise. His eyes were one of them, and then there were his lips, squeezed together. She couldn’t really see underneath the table, but she knew he couldn’t really sit still in his seat.

Before Saselea could leave the room she felt someone grabbing her hand. It was Zilar, she recognized his touch by now. There was no time to respond when she found herself pulled back against the Rattataki’s body and his mouth upon hers.

Zilar placed his hand on the small of her back to keep her against him. If she thought she could give him one small kiss and walk away she was wrong and he would show her that. He kept her where his guest would be able to see it all.

His eyes met Julien’s as he tasted Saselea’s lips, claimed her mouth. He wanted Julien to see, knew the blond man had had a taste of this lady himself. Perhaps it was a bit possessive of him, but he wanted the other man to see that, while he had Saselea, she still belonged to Zilar. It had only happened because he’d given permission for it.

Julien’s eyes widened. Was the Sith really going to…? Right here? He wanted to look away, but found that he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. It was Saselea who was being kissed, and judging from the look on her face, as well as how she leaned against him, the alien Sith Lord knew what he was doing. He licked his lips at the sight.

Eventually Zilar ended the kiss and quietly gave his lady a request before he sat back down at the table. They both watched Saselea leave the room. The Sith Lord chuckled as he returned his attention to his guest. “How about a drink, Captain Ferrel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Saselea and my character Zilar Argento, with a guest appearance by empire-at-war at tumblr's Julien Ferrel


	14. Now that I'm free

As soon as Saselea opened the door to her lord’s private rooms and saw him she froze where she was standing. Her first instinct was to avert her gaze. It was obvious she disturbed him, as he was sitting down on one of the lounges, bare naked.

When she was about to retreat back through the door his voice reached her eyes. “Is there anything I can help you with, Saselea?”

She lowered her eyes and bowed slightly. “I am sorry, my lord. I did not mean to intrude.”

“You did nothing of the sort.”

 

His voice still sounded friendly, but there was a tone in it that bade her to stay. She remained near the door and waited patiently for him to finish with what he was doing. From what she could tell he was putting his piercings back.

Zilar threw a glance across his shoulder at the young woman standing near the door. “How are you adjusting to your new life, Saselea? Do you feel comfortable here?”

She kept her eyes lowered as she answered. It was a habit, one she couldn’t shake easily. A life of subservience left its mark on people. How could she explain her feelings? She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the freedom he bestowed upon her.

He seemed to notice her discomfort, for he looked at her again and patted the seat beside him on the sofa. “Come, sit with me, Saselea. Tell me what is on your mind.”

Saselea did as he asked of her, walked over to the sofa swiftly and sat down next to the Rattataki Sith lord. She folded her hands into her lap, took a deep breath as she threw a quick glance at him. “I do not wish to offend, my lord, nor do I want to seem ungrateful, but the freedom you bestowed upon me… While it is the greatest good someone could have, something I never dared to hope for, it is difficult to get used to.” She played with the seam of her robe as the wheels in her head were turning, trying to find the right words to convey her thoughts. “I’ve been a slave for so long I do not know what to do with this freedom. How can I do what I want to do, when I do not even know what I want to do?”

“It takes some time to get used to your freedom. I remember that I never thought about what I wanted to do once I gained my freedom, just that I no longer wanted to be a slave.”

His words caught her off guard. “My lord?” Saselea’s eyes widened and she quickly turned her face to look at him. Now that she was sitting so close to him she had a good and closer look at him. There were many scars upon his back. Why had she not noticed before? It was not the first time she’d seen him without his clothes on, albeit this was the first time she was so close to him while he was naked. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed something. There, at the back of his neck. Yes, it was a marking of some sort. She’d seen this before as well. Sometimes slaves were branded to show which master they belonged to. The same thing happened to her lord, apparently.

Zilar turned to meet her gaze. If there were any words she could use to describe the expression on his face, the look in his eyes, then she would have to say gentle, yet pensive. “I too was a slave once, Saselea, and it was only recently that I gained my freedom.”

He placed his thumb and index finger underneath her chin and smiled. “I will do what I can to help ease your new life, Saselea. If it helps you to talk about it with me, to share our experiences, then we will converse about it as long as you like. Perhaps we could go for a walk, or share our meals together.”

She averted her gaze and showed a small smile on her face. “You are most gracious, my lord. I would like to hear how you adjusted to your life as a Sith Lord.”

Zilar reached for his robes and rose from his seat to put them on. He extended his hand to the latest addition to his household and waited for her to put her hand in his. “Come, Saselea. Let us go for a walk.”

“Yes, my lord.” She followed him obediently. Her years spent as a slave would not be so easily forgotten. Still, there was something different about her, a different light in her eyes. There was much to learn and she was glad to know that her struggles were known to her lord. It would help to ease the transition from slave to a free woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Saselea and my character Zilar Argento


	15. Kiss

Zilar leaned back against the pillows in his bed. He watched his latest conquest slide out of the bed and into some light robes. A battle and a woman in his bed during the night. He couldn’t have asked for more.

 She was beautiful. It was a shame she was already getting dressed. Without thinking about it further Zilar left the bed and stalked up behind her. “Leaving so soon, Jedi? We’ve only just begun.” The Light was strong in her, he could sense it clearly as it clashed with the darkness inside him. That only made it more interesting to him.

 His fingers threaded through her hair, moving it out of his way as he planted kisses on the back of her neck and soon also on her shoulders.

 The sound of a sharp intake of breath left her lips. She blinked a few times when she felt his arms wrap around her to pull her back into his embrace. “And here I thought you had enough of me already.”

 “Then you need to get to know me better.”

 She turned around and looked up into his orange eyes, corrupted by the darkness he so willingly gave into. The spark inside them and the smirk on his face made him look wicked, a temptation she’d already given into once and would give into again, and they both knew it.

 Zilar leaned into her, cupping the back of her head with one hand and resting the other upon the small of her back to keep her pressed against him. He kissed depending on his mood. Earlier in the evening his kiss had been ferocious like a predator consuming his prey. Now though he kissed her slowly, sensually, as if he had all the time in the world to show her the sides of him he wanted her to see.

 When she took control of the kiss he let her and allowed her to push him back onto the bed. She straddled his hips, keeping him exactly where she wanted him to be. “I hope you don’t have anything planned for the next few hours then.”

 She was a match for him and she was certain to show him this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by cptprocrastination on tumblr for their character Jazira Marlow and my character Zilar Argento


	16. Kiss in the Shower

Domi took a deep breath before she entered the showers. The place was packed with Black Rift Raiders after the heist the pirate gang pulled on a rival gang during the day. It wasn’t like she’d never shared a shower before, but this was different.

She pulled her bathing robe a little closer around her body. Perhaps she’d chosen the wrong time to take a bath. Maybe she should return later, when it wasn’t so busy. Not that there was something wrong with sharing the showers with a bunch of pirates. They all had to shower sometime, right?

Perhaps there was a stall in the back she could use. Before she could find out, however, she discovered that, among all the pirates in the shower already, was Jalmar Hayes. In fact, she was looking straight at him, though he had his back turned towards her and was engaged in conversation with a pirate called Harlow Ricks. Among the pirate crew, she’d dealt the most with mister Hayes and his friend Ricks. Mister Hayes had even been there when she recovered the Jedi artifact, and also afterwards.

Domi immediately averted her gaze and bit her bottom lip when she thought about what had happened. Of all the pirates among the Black Rift Raiders, why did Jalmar Hayes have to be here in the showers at this moment? She wanted to slip away and hide, but it felt like she was frozen. Next to that, she felt like her face was completely red.

There was a good reason for that, Domi thought to herself. Although thinking about the reason made her feel like blushing even more. Thank the Force the pirate was facing away from her, because she really didn’t think she could face him at that moment.

At the same time looking at his backside also proved to be a problem. She remembered exactly how his shoulders and his back felt underneath her hands. How his body felt as it pressed against hers.

Domi finally snapped out of her thoughts as the pirates became even louder. She quickly hurried to a stall in the back, but she didn’t remove her robes yet. Hopefully she hadn’t been seen, not by anyone she didn’t want to be seen by. Although that currently meant most of the people on this pirate ship she was on.

She clutched her bathrobe closer around her body and pressed herself against the nearest wall. Memories from the previous day flooded her mind. It was all she was able to think about. Not even meditation helped and she spent most of the day in meditation in her bunk, only emerging for medical emergencies.

There was no regret. Domi was very certain of that. Her encounter with Jalmar… It was something she’d wanted to happen. He’d given her what she wanted, made her feel desired, as Domi. Although if you told her earlier she’d have a one night stand with a pirate, of all people, she wouldn’t have believed it.

She tried to sneakily catch a glimpse of the pirate from inside her bathroom stall and found him still standing where she last saw him. Perhaps she should go talk to him? Not now, with all the other pirates around though. What did you talk about after… after having such an intimate counter? Hello, thank you for sleeping with me? Please do it again some time? She would certainly like to experience it again. Oh Force, was she admitting that? Domi averted her gaze and pressed herself against the wall, to calm herself.

Eventually all the noises in the large bathroom died down. It gave Domi the courage to emerge from the stall and have a look around. Would he still be there? She tied her bathrobe even tighter around her body.

“Little lady.”

Domi’s eyes widened at the sound of Jalmar’s voice, and turned around to see where he was.  He was standing underneath one of the showers, completely naked and drenched. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of him.

Almost instinctively she walked over to him, as if his gaze was pulling her towards him like a tractor beam. Once there were only a few inches left between them Domi opened her mouth to speak. At first no sound emerged and when it did happen, it was like she stuttered. “Jalmar… About yesterday…” She had to pause for a moment. He was looking at her so intensely. There would be time to talk later, surely. “I…”I… I would like for…. For you to… kiss me again.”

Jalmar wasted no time to pull her into his arms, press her against his body. “You don’t need to ask me, little lady.” He claimed her mouth with the same passion, same intensity as before. Domi could feel her knees go weak. It was a good thing he was holding her so tightly, or she would have slipped.

It didn’t matter that her bathing robe became wet underneath the shower, as long as Jalmar kept on kissing her. She hoisted one of her legs up and wrapped it around his waist, which he picked up on quickly, for he lifted her up immediately and moved her towards her the wall.

The encounter of the day before was going to repeat itself and Domi was not going to complain one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for the "I want the K" challenge. Prompted by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Jalmar Hayes and my character Xhandomi Suress.


	17. Walking in

Silvass looked at the meal he was trying to cook. He wanted to try his hand at an Iridonian dish, because he wanted surprise his friend Domi, but apparently he had failed. Perhaps the preparation was wrong? The amount of spices he put into it? He was not sure, perhaps he should ask her and try again.

The Chiss Jedi made his way through the upper levels of the apartment, until he reached his friend’s private room. “Domi?” he asked as he entered. “I think I have made a mistake with the food. Could you  show me how you made it…” He froze where he was standing as soon as he laid eyes upon the sight before him and realized what he’d walked in on, ”…. last time?”

Domi was lying on her bed, her robes scrunched up and a hand buried between her legs. Her entire body seemed tense and the expression on her face almost made it seem as if she was in pain. She stopped as soon as she saw him. “Silvass! I… I…”

He walked over to her and sat down on her bed next to her. A smile appeared on his face as he reached for her. She still blushed, even though he’d seen her like this before. There was no reason to feel awkward in his eyes.

“Silvass,” she exclaimed, momentarily averting his gaze until he placed his index finger and thumb underneath her chin to make her look at him again. “”I… I need to… but I can’t get there.”

He continued to smile and gently touched her face. “I could help with you that.” To see her leaning into his touch was all the permission he needed to slide his hand underneath her robes and finally give her the release she craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war at tumblr for their character Silvass and my character Xhandomi Suress


	18. Horn Maintenance

Domi took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she finished her final meditation for the day. She stretched out her legs and looked at herself, or rather the nightgown she was wearing. The material was thin, almost transparent, but soft and silky at the same time. It was too expensive and luxurious for a Jedi to own, but it had been a gift she had not been able to refuse.

 

She reached for a brush and started to take care of her hair. A grimace appeared on her face as she passed her horns. It looked like she needed to file them again, or she would ruin Silvass’ pillows.

Domi got off of the bed and silently walked through the apartment towards the bathroom. If Silvass was already asleep she didn’t want to wake him. The moment she opened the door she froze where she was standing.

Her jaw dropped as she saw her host standing in front of her in all his naked glory. “Silvass,” she stuttered, “I didn’t realize you were in here.”

The slender Chiss Jedi looked at her with a smile upon his face. “Domi, I thought you were asleep already. Is there something you needed?”

She should be used to this by now, Domi thought to herself. Silvass was naked more often than not, especially when he was in his Coruscant apartment. Seeing him like this still managed to take her breath away. His blue skin was so very beautiful, she couldn’t stop looking at it even if she tried. Those red of his were mesmerizing.

Once she found her voice again she cleared her throat and answered his question. “I was looking for a file. My horns… they’re getting sharp again.”

He turned to the cabinets immediately and started to search through them. “Didn’t you leave one here last time?” Domi was frequent visitor of his little sanctuary and she left some her belongings at his place, so she wouldn’t need to bring them over every visit. When he finally found it in one of the drawers he turned around to face her and held it aloft. “Found it.”

She gratefully took it from his fingers. “Thank you.”

Before she could leave the bathroom Silvass reached for her, placed his hand upon her shoulder. “Can I help you with the filing?”

The question caught her off guard, yet she considered it silently. He could reach the horn on the back of her head. “That would be nice, thank you.”

Silvass didn’t bother to get dressed or cover himself with a towel. He just followed Domi, but when she turned to head to the guest room he took her hand and led her to his own room. Once inside he sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit between his legs.

Domi hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath. It was fine, this was Silvass. It didn’t matter that he was naked and she was just wearing a flimsy nightgown. He was just helping her filing her horns. She eventually sat down as he requested.

His fingers threaded through her hair until they reached the first of her horns and started filing. She stared down at her feet, the tattoos decorating her skin. It helped her to focus on something other than the heat of his skin against her legs, her back, but not much. She was all too aware of how close he was. The warm breath in her neck only added to it.

To have someone else tend to her horns was pleasant and convenient. She couldn’t remember the last she’d asked someone to do it for her. It was something very private to her. Keeping her horns was blunt was considerate towards other people she thought, to keep her from injuring them unintentionally. And it was cheaper than having to buy new sheets and clothes every time, as well as towels.

Silvass always exuded a certain serenity, tranquility. More often than not it helped to calm her as well. He looked intently at her horns, focused upon his current activity. This was the first time he ever filed a Zabrak’s horns and he found it a fascinating thing to do. “How many times do you need to do this?”

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It took a while before the question registered within Domi’s mind. “It depends on how fast they grow, but you could compare it to trimming your finger and toe nails? About just as often.”

“Does it feel similar to trimming your nails?”

Domi smiled at Silvass’ curiosity. “Yes, it does. It does not hurt, if that is what you were wondering.” Her horns were such a part of her that she almost forgot sometimes that not everybody had them. Of course she knew that. Both Silvass and Naya had no horns, most of the people she knew were not Zabrak. She didn’t have a lot of horns, only six, so filing them wasn’t a time consuming activity.

Silvass placed the file aside and carefully touched the horns, to see if he did a good job. “Could you touch them, to see if they are to your liking?”

She reached for her head, fingers briefly touching his as she checked his work. “Yes, this will last a while. Thank you.”

Domi bit her bottom lip as she thought about what to do next. One of her greatest flaws was she thought too much about things. Perhaps she should just follow her instincts and act, before she no longer had the guts to do it. She got off of the bed and turned around until she faced Silvass and leaned into him, to place a quick and chase kiss upon his lips. “Thank you,” she repeated once more.

“Any time,” he replied quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war at tumblr for their character Silvass and my character Xhandomi Suress


	19. Hey There

Domi bit her bottom lip walking through the temple. Perhaps she’d gone overboard with the datapads and holocrons she was carrying. She could hardly carry all of them, but she needed them for her research. The weather was too horrible to continue her work at the digsite anyway, she might as well do something to help her work there along.

 The halls were buzzing with life, Padawans going from one class to another, Jedi Masters taking slow comfortable walks. She wasn’t rushing, but trying to avoid collisions proved to be a challenge with so many people around.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she reached the Archives. There would certainly be a quiet place for her to conduct her research around here. A smile appeared on her face. She actually looked very forward to all the things she could discover, if it would help clear up some of the things she found at the digsite.

  
What happened next almost seemed to pass in slow-motion for her. Someone grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the datapads and holocrons onto the floor, and pushed her against the nearest wall. Her eyes widened when she noticed a pair of bright green eyes in front of her, a friendly smile and tattoo-ed face with horns.

Zabrak, like herself.

“What…?” She couldn’t even finish her sentence because she was silenced quite effectively. His lips pressed against hers only for a mere moment, but it was enough. It was something she’d never have seen coming.

He smiled at her when he pulled her away.

Domi blinked a few times and briefly touched her lips with her fingertips. She could still feel his kiss. “Why did you do that?” she managed to ask once she found her voice. No who are you or what were you thinking. You’ve got your priorities straight, Domi, she thought to herself.

His face was literally beaming when he answered. “You had such a pretty smile I wanted to kiss it, Master.” The Padawan’s attention shifted to the datapads and holocrons on the floor. “Oh, I made you drop these. I’m sorry, Master.” He picked them up swiftly and smiled at her again. “Shall I carry them for you?”

It took a moment before she realized he asked her something. “Oh sure, if you want to,” she answered eventually. This boy, he seemed familiar, she thought to herself.

Then she remembered something Naya told her recently, about having a Zabrak Padawan. This was Kaz’ip.

Oh Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by amirattus on tumblr for their character Kaz'ip and my character Xhandomi Suress


	20. Have you seen my shirt?

Silvass slipped out of his tunic and shirt, tossed them aside before closing his eyes. He focused on the sounds he heard around him, the waterfalls behind him, the birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees. This was such a tranquil place and put him at ease completely. It was perfect for training. He ignited his lightsabers and assumed the main stance for the Juyo form.

 The Force could be felt all around him, inside him, a part of him, and through it he could sense what was happening around him.

Someone was coming, he could feel their presence in the Force. It was strong and he only knew one person near him in this place who was that strong in the Force: Xhandomi. She didn’t say a word, just walked to the pool and jumped upon a group of rocks in the middle.

He focused upon his own training. Juyo was his preferred form. It was very direct and open, very forceful. It relied on your passion during a fight and it was a bit chaotic, unpredictable. Silvass enjoyed training. Not only was it necessary to keep himself in good shape, but it also trained his mind. Fighting was always a last resort though. He preferred dialog, conversation, to violence. The best victory was the one won without a fight.  
From the corner of his eye he noticed Xhandomi training her Force abilities. She was balancing on one hand, upside down. She wasn’t wearing her usual robes, just some simple breeches, similar to his, and a short top, leaving her midriff bare. The water in the pool was parted and several rocks were lifted into the air.

Before he knew it Silvass found himself lifted into the air and stuck there, levitating at least 2 feet above the ground. This was something else. It hadn’t really happened before, but then, he hadn’t really trained alongside Domi before. “Domi?”

She didn’t seem to hear him at first, because there was no response. Some of the rocks moved to different locations and… were those his shirts suspended in midair? Yes, those were his shirts. “Domi?”

The young Zabrak Jedi opened her eyes. It didn’t take long to notice the predicament Silvass found himself in. She giggled, tried to hide it with the back of her hand as she got back onto her feet again. “Oh, I am truly sorry, Silvass.”

All the rocks dropped at once, but Silvass found Domi was in control of his descent and placed him back onto the ground gently. He deactivated his lightsabers and ran a hand through his hair. “Give me a warning next time, please.”  
  
She giggled again. “I can’t promise that.”

When did she start teasing him? Silvass smiled in return. It was nice to see Domi finally feeling completely comfortable in his presence, secure enough to be herself completely. She levitated towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “You’re sweaty.”

He chuckled. “I was training.” It seemed training had ended now and he could use a swim. The pool here was nice and the waterfalls were great to stand underneath. Silvass slipped out of his breeches and placed them on one of the rocks. He turned towards the place where he left his shirts when he started training, only to find them not there. “Domi, have you seen my shirt?”

“I misplaced it on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war at tumblr for their character Silvass and my character Xhandomi Suress


	21. Distracting Kiss

“… I don’t see why we had to return to Rishi so soon. It’s not like we needed to restock supplies and Kaliko said….”

Harlow rolled his eyes. Ever since they set foot in Raider’s Cove again Fenri had done nothing else but yapping about having to return here. He kept his eyes on the various pirates in the little town and walked towards the edge of town. The power structure constantly shifted here, so you could never be too careful.

“… And Jalmar wanted to stay with his wife, so we’re not picking him up. Why are we here, Ricks? You’ve been awfully quiet and I just don’t trust that. You’re always talking.” Fenri looked at the pirate next to her. “You’re walking towards the clinic. Are we picking Jalmar up after all? Come on, talk to me.”

She almost yelped when he pulled her aside, pressing her against the nearest wall and claimed her mouth. It was difficult to figure out what she should make of that kiss. Harlow was a bastard, she knew that, who wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to get some, but this was different. He pressed himself against her, but didn’t make a move to grope her. That was unlike him.

“Shut yer yapping, Mando. We’re being followed. Now fucking kiss me.” He buried his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss just for show. The more involved they looked, the less likely the person following them would try to make a move. He pulled her leg up to hoist it around his waist.

Eventually Fenri relented and gave into the kiss. It wasn’t like kissing Kaliko, but it wasn’t bad she thought. Dominant, like she thought he would be, and with a lot of tongue.

When he pulled away she threw a glance across his shoulder. “You could have warned me beforehand,” she hissed at him.

“And spoil the fun? No way.” Harlow chuckled. He checked their surroundings. Besides the different pirate gangs he didn’t see their pursuer. Once he was certain the coast was clear he resumed walking towards the clinic and pulled Fenri with him.

She punched him against the shoulder. “You bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Starrypawz at tumblr for their character Fenri and my character Harlow Ricks


	22. Well, this is awkward

“Well this is awkward…”

Fenri leaned against the doorway as she watched the scene in front of her. Whatever she expected to find, it wasn’t this. Although, maybe she should have seen it coming. She knew the pirates by now, especially the two pirates currently looking up at her.

Jalmar groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. “Does no one on this ship know how to knock? Friggin hell.”

Harlow sat on his knees between Jalmar’s legs. He wiped his mouth clean and then started grinning when he saw it was Fenri. “No need to keep standing in the door, Fenri. There’s plenty of room here.”

Fenri chuckled and shook her head. “No thanks, Ricks. I prefer being on my knees between someone else’s legs.”

Harlow chuckled. “Have it your way, but let me tell you something: You’re seriously missing out.”

That was something Fenri didn’t agree on. She had her eyes on someone else, and that gorgeous woman was waiting for her in her quarters. The last thing she wanted to do, was to keep her waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Starrypawz at tumblr for their character Fenri, my character Harlow Ricks, with a guest appearance from kaosstar at tumblr's Jalmar Hayes


	23. Keeping Score

Adrenalin was rushing through Harlow’s veins. The Mandalorian and him were stuck near the engine room, trying to fight off the raiders that had boarded the Black Rift Raiders’ vessel. They’d built a blockade to get the most advantage of their environment. So far they’d managed to keep their position.

There was a lot of chaos everywhere all over the ship, but where they were hanging out, they could hear the fighting, but they didn’t see anyone else of the crew. 

Fenri kept her eye on the door. “Who are these shabuir?”

Harlow shrugged. “No idea. Who gives a damn? I just want them off of this ship. Preferably without our cargo.”

Another round of attackers tried to get to the engine room. The sound of blaster fire was deafening. The Mandalorian chick was definitely building quite a pile of raiders. Harlow didn’t want to be outdone, even though he had to admit Fenri was a lot better trained than he. He just learned on the street and she was actually trained. “What’s your score, Mando?”

“14.”

Harlow cursed. He was behind. “11.” If he didn’t catch up soon he would lose their bet. Those pirates better not be done yet.

Two more rounds of attacks followed, then all the sounds of fighting died down. Eventually Kaliko’s voice sounded over the intercom, to let everyone know it was over and that they’d managed to secure their cargo, as well as chased off the other group of pirates.

Fenri holstered her blaster. “Final count, pirate man: 24.”

Harlow groaned. “23. Can I pay in kind?”

She shrugged. “Depends. Is it any good?”

“I’ll let you decide.” He reached for Fenri and crushed their lips together. Harlow wasn’t one for being gentle. His kisses were passionate, yet lacked some finesse. It was all hunger and a need to just show what kind of a man he was.

When he finally ended the kiss he placed his hands on his hips and looked at Fenri. “Well?”

She shrugged. “I like the way your captain kisses better. So, pay up, Ricks.”

Harlow growled and reached for his wallet to give the Mandalorian the credits he owed her. This was not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Starrypawz at tumblr for their character Fenri and my character Harlow Ricks


	24. Big

Jalmar left the fresher in the bunk he shared with Harlow. He heard the other man chuckle and looked up to find him checking the HoloNet, while lying on his bed. After he’d put some clean clothes on he decided to find out what put Harlow in such a good mood and looked across his shoulder at the screen.

It was an instant messaging conversation between Harlow and what looked to be a male Rattataki. The former soldier arched an eyebrow when he read the messages.

_‘You’re a very good lookin’ guy. A bit tiny for my tastes, but that has never stopped me before. Wanna bang?’_

Apparently the Rattataki was a bounty hunter, considering Harlow’s reply. _'Feel free to try and claim the bounties on my head, big guy. I may look small, but I’m big in other places.’_ Jalmar chuckled and shook his head. He smacked his friend on the shoulder. “Don’t get the man’s expectations up, Ricks. That’s a dick move.”

He knew Harlow liked playing with fire and this was too good of an opportunity to mess with Harlow, he couldn’t not take that shot. It was time for some payback after all the bullshit Harlow spouted at him from time to time. “The only thing big on you is your mouth. Given the guy’s size maybe it’s a good thing.”

That was the truth. Harlow had a big mouth. It got them into trouble as many times as it got them out of it too. “Too bad it’s full of bullshit.” He just had to add that, to rile his friend up. When it mattered he totally had Harlow’s back, but not in situations like this. It was far too much fun like this.

Harlow set his portable computer down and leaned back against his pillow. He grinned at his friend. “You would know, Hayes. You’re usually in that mouth of mine.” Yeah, that did it. It was Jalmar’s weakness and one way to get the former soldier to stop being a grump, albeit temporarily. Fortunately for Jalmar Harlow loved giving him blowjobs. It was always fun to catch his friend off guard.

He folded his hands behind his head, never taking his eyes off his fellow pirate. Jalmar might act like a grump most of the time, but Harlow knew better. “You going all jealous on me, Hayes? You don’t need to worry, I’m still coming back to you.”

“Jealous? Kriffin hell, Ricks, I am not jealous. You do whatever you want.” Really, how did Ricks always manage to get under his skin like that? This was exactly what he meant when he said that Ricks’s mouth meant nothing but trouble. Jalmar walked back to the fresher to dry his hair. He grumbled when he heard the chuckles coming from the bedroom.

“You can always join in, you know. There’s plenty of me for the both of you.”

That was the final straw. “Fuck off, Ricks!!” Jalmar slammed the fresher door shut. The worst thing was that Harlow actually had a great idea, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell his friend that. He probably already knew anyway, that was just his luck.

Kriffin’ Harlow Ricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt spurred by the Hot Damn meme, with appearances from Zid-man's Khorin and kaosstar's Jalmar Hayes


	25. Early Morning Kiss

Yauhqui sat up straight in bed, as if he was launched. His breathing was fast and shallow, his heart beating like a madman’s in his chest. It took him a little while to realize that he was awake, that it had been a dream. He could still see the Sith’s face in front of him. It didn’t matter that he had prosthetics and technically he could not see anything that wasn’t there. He could still dream and see what he dreamt.

A horrible dream, a nightmare.

He threw a glance next to him. Verd was asleep next to him. Thank the stars he hadn’t woken her up.  She needed her sleep.

Yauhqui carefully leaned into her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. It was a relief to find her sleeping next to him, and quite comforting too, letting him know that his situation had changed. Even though they were both hunted by the Empire now.

She stirred slightly at the feel of his lips on her own. “Yauh?”

He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. “Go back to sleep, Verd. It was just a nightmare.”

Verd reached for him. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Mire-inheid at tumblr for their character Verd'riye and my character Yauhqui


	26. Tending an injury

Yauhqui winced slightly.

He was lying on a bed in his own medbay, face down, his lower abdomen the only thing covered with a towel. His back was covered by gashes and some were still bleeding.

Verd was hovering over him, with a concerned expression on her face. Tending injuries wasn’t really her forte, she was only good at causing injuries, but when Yauh stumbled into his safehouse, wearing only torn clothes and bleeding from several gashes on his chest and his back she could only think about helping him.

First she had to stop the bleeding. She bit her bottom lip when he winced underneath her touches, which happened every time she pressed the tissues on his injuries. Anger was boiling inside of her as she counted the gashes. “She mauled you again. Worse than last time.” Verd couldn’t speak the name. Just thinking about that Sith made her want to storm out of here, into Imperial space and kill that woman.

Yauh groaned as he turned his head, facing the wall. “She caught your scent on me. It set her off into a frenzy. I’ve never seen her act like that before.”

The pain felt like multiple stings all over his body. He couldn’t handle lying down, it was too much. It wasn’t only because of the gashes on his chest. When he told Verd Fatale had gone into a frenzy he meant it. She’d gone completely crazy. Not only did she tie him up and kept him locked up for hours, she also fed him spice to increase his libido and to keep him hard.

He rolled onto his side and scrunched the towel up around his waist.

Verd carefully applied the kolto. She didn’t want to hurt him even more. “Yauh, this is going too far. She needs to be stopped.”

It took a moment for him to reply. He was trying not to focus on how his wounds were treated and how it felt. The best thing to do was probably get into a kolto tank, but he didn’t want to go in there in his current condition. He tried to will his hard problem away. “She is Sith. You know as well as I do the Sith can do what they please without any repercussions. Just apply the kolto and let me be for a while.”

There was no talking to him about it. Verd continued to work in silence. That Sith had abused Yauh into submission, into just accepting that it happened, to just endure it and survive. It pained her to see him like this. She was this close to just getting up and going into Imperial space to seek out this Lord Fatale, no matter how dangerous it was to herself. Perhaps she should talk to Thav about it first. Maybe she could come up with a decent plan to pull such a stunt off.

When she was done she leaned into him to place a kiss upon his cheek. “I’m glad you managed to make it back home.” That was quite a relief. She’d been worried when Yauh didn’t answer his holocommunicator for days. It wasn’t unusual that such a thing happened, but the Force gave her a bad feeling about it all.

His voice wasn’t quite as steady as he hoped it would be when he answered. “I am glad as well.”

They reached out to each other, squeezing each other’s hand, until Verd walked away to give him some rest. There was a call she still needed to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mire-inheid at tumblr for their character Verd'riye and my character Yauhqui


	27. Hey There

“So, Mister Secret Agent Man, what’s this Yauh-scale I keep hearing about?”

 

Yauhqui didn’t respond at first, too focused upon dealing with the injuries of the bounty hunter currently sitting on his med-bay bed. Once he finished applying the kolto he walked over to the med station and placed the remainder of the kolto back with the rest of his supplies. “What are you talking about?”

Ziminder looked at the work done on his body. He had to admit the former Imperial Intelligence agent did a mighty fine job patching him up. That didn’t mean he forgot about his original purpose for coming here. “Thav and Inea, I overheard them talking several times when they thought I couldn’t hear. They were discussing guys and used something they called the Yauh-scale. Since your name is Yauh I thought it had to do with you.”

The dark haired medic chuckled. He hadn’t known about that, but now that Ziminder informed about it he was quite flattered. Thavari and Inea, they had both shared his bed in the past and several times at that. He knew the man he was currently patching up was one of Thavari’s current lovers. “I take it you’re aware I used to sleep with both Thavari and Inea?”

“Thav might have mentioned it, yeah.” Well, she didn’t exactly say it, now that Ziminder thought about it. He just heard the two girls talking about the Yauh-scale. Thav was surprisingly private about the people she shared her bed with. He knew she had several people she saw regularly when they were fuck-buddies and this guy was apparently one of them.

Yauhqui returned to Ziminder’s side and bandaged him up. “Don’t overexert yourself in the next few days. It’s not completely healed yet.” Once that was done he told the cheerful bounty hunter he could get dressed again.

Ziminder put his shirt back on. He didn’t want to let the matter rest yet though. He needed to know and he wouldn’t stop until he knew. “They’re comparing them to you, aren’t they? Are you that good in bed?”

When the medical operative didn’t answer Ziminder got off of the bed and pushed him against the wall. A mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes and a grin upon his face when he thought about the plan he just conjured up in his head to get an answer out of the man. What he didn’t count upon was the fact that Yauhqui was already a step ahead of him.

“Why don’t I just show you, hm?”

Yauhqui reached for Ziminder’s head, buried his fingers in the bounty hunter’s brown hair and claimed his mouth for a kiss.

Ziminder’s eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something. No other sound emerged from his throat but a moan, especially when he felt Yauhqui deepen the kiss. The former agent wasted no time. At any other moment Ziminder would have returned the kiss immediately, but he was too surprised to act and it was a good chance to actually see what Yauhqui could do.

The way Yauhqui’s tongue teased his, the way his fingers pulled at his hair and how their bodies pressed together… Yes, it was too much. He couldn’t do anything else but return that kiss and show the agent what he could do.

When the kiss finally ended Ziminder gasped for breath. “Yeah,” he managed. “I can see why they have a scale named after you.” He saw the smug look on Yauhqui’s face and laughed, still trying to process what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Ziminder Antilles and my character Yauhqui


	28. Join Me

“Yauhqui?”

Inea boarded the Specter, whistling at the sleek and luxurious design. She knew it was a ship commissioned by Imperial Intelligence. At first glance the vessel appeared to be empty, but she knew appearances could be deceiving. She would not have been able to board otherwise. Her host and partner for her upcoming mission was around here somewhere. She just had to find him.

The cargo bay was empty, as well as the engine room, the crew’s quarters, the conference room, med bay and lounge. Just as she made her way to the cockpit a sound reached her ears. It was faint, barely audible, but she heard it anyway. Her gaze fell upon a door to her right. It was left ajar, a beam of light falling onto her feet.

That had to be his bedroom.

“Yauhqui?”

She opened the door without thinking about it and entered the room. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she walked in on.

The dark haired agent was lying on his bed, his shirt scrunched up, leaving most of his chest bare. His pants and boxer briefs were undone, shoved over his hips to give his erect length free reign.

Inea bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making any noise. It was far from the first time she’d ever seen Yauhqui partially undressed, but the sight still managed to catch her off guard. He was barely making any noise, barely audible moans and gasps for breath. His hips thrust up into his hands as he worked himself closer and closer to release.

She knew what smooth and sensual motions those hips could make. How they felt against her. It was mesmerizing to watch him touch himself. She couldn’t look away, even though she knew full well the polite thing to do was to leave and give him his private time and space.

“Inea…”

The bounty hunter gasped, pulled out of her trance back to that room on the Specter. She returned with her thoughts to the present, to find the agent extended his hand to her, reached out to her.

“Join me.”

It wasn’t a request.

Without thinking about it further Inea grabbed hold of his hand and let him pull her onto his bed, onto him. How could she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Inea Jadestar and my character Yauhqui


	29. I wouldn't tell you to stop

She hadn’t expected to run into him again.

Of course they were both in the employ of the Moraes family, but Yauhqui was still very much a freelancer these days. The last time she saw him was months ago. And now here he was, standing in front of her in the corridor. Something was different about him, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was.

 Something was also very much the same as he cornered her, brought his face, his body close to hers. He talked to her in that deliciously sexy voice of his. It didn’t matter what he said, what he proposed, she would go along with it.  
  
“What would you do then, Inea?”

She could feel his hot breath against her ear, then his teeth nipping at her earlobe. Maker, did it really take so little for her to give in to him? Apparently yes.

Her voice sounded strange to ears. It was a miracle she even found it at all. “I wouldn’t tell you to stop.”

That was all the consent he needed. With an animalistic growl he came at her, claimed her mouth for is own and lifted her up. Her legs were hoisted around his waist and he carried her inside his quarters. The Moraes family didn’t need to see this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Inea Jadestar and my character Yauhqui


	30. Kiss me

Inea gasped as she was pushed against the wall of Yauhqui’s bedroom. Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. It was difficult to read the cipher agent, not being able to look into his eyes, thanks to his red optics. Next thing she knew he hoisted her legs up around his waist.

He looked up at her. “My apologies, if I am going too fast, or if I am too rough.”

She buried a hand into his mass of dark hair and leaned into him. Just before she brushed her lips against him she whispered the following: “Not necessary. “

As soon as their lips touched Yauhqui found himself entering familiar territory. This was what he wanted, needed, to forget. All he wanted was to forget and Inea gave that to him, even if it was only for these few moments. He bit down on her bottom lip and suckled on it to ease the pain. It was the prelude for what he had planned next.

His hips rolled against hers in a smooth motion, slow, sensual. Inea closed her eyes and moaned. “Yesss.” This was what she wanted. She’d seen him dance once, when he thought he was alone in his room at the Moraes estate. It made her curious about what other moves he was capable of.

Tonight she would find out. She wouldn’t leave his room any time soon, that she was certain of. In return she would make him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar for their character Inea Jadestar and my character Yauhqui


	31. Mirialan Party

A grin rested upon Enzo’s face as he left the cantina booth. He threw a glance across his shoulder, not that he expected to see anyone. It was more like he was remembering just what happened in there the previous night and again during the morning.

A Mirialan party at its best.

Captain Moxl had turned his head a time or two before, while their ships were docked in the same hangar. So when he saw her again last night he decided to join her at the sabacc table she was playing at. She wiped the floor with the other players, until there were only two players left: himself, and her.

Things got interesting then.

Lips locking in hungry kisses, fire meeting fire head on.

She was a feisty one, wouldn’t just let him take control. Not that he was complaining, because she knew what she was doing even as his nimble fingers made quick work of her clothing. His eyes roamed that gorgeous body, the tattoos that graced the dark green skin and his fingers followed suit.

Next thing he knew he found himself flat on his back on the sabacc table with her on top of him. Judging by the way she was looking at him he could tell she thought he was wearing too many clothes still.

Her fingers already reached for his shirt, but he was having none of that. He had to have her.

Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by cptprocrastination at tumblr for their character Lorenzo Jones and my character Hyleas Moxl


	32. You want it, don't you?

“Eelan!?”  
  
The door to the Gambit hadn’t even closed behind her when Hyleas found herself pushed against the wall. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs. Her husband was upon her immediately, pressing his body close against hers, effectively trapping her. She could feel his breath against her ear.

 Eelan caught her wrists and trapped them above her head. His wife had spent a good deal of the evening playing sabacc against a couple of other spacers and he’d watched it all from a distance, enjoying a good drink. She’d used all her charm and wits to win, and win she did, almost every game. Her charm had its effect on the other players, of course, like it always did. Eelan enjoyed watching it.

Now he had her alone though and he wanted her for himself, without anyone interrupting. It didn’t happen often he got in the mood to exert his dominance, was more than happy with Hyls in charge, but right now he wanted to. He could hear how her breathing deepened, slowed down, and felt how her body softened now she was over the surprise.

“You want it, don’t you?” The Zabrak spoke huskily in her ear. Hyleas hissed and pushed back against him, her eyes rolling back at the prospect of having her husband again. “Not today, I’shuree’pelir. Today it’s my turn.”

His wife moaned at the thought and he grinned as he turned her around, lifted her and hoisted her legs around his hips. He hoped that the kids wouldn’t return to the ship soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Eelan Bukk and my character Hyleas Moxl


	33. How about that dance, then?

Music sounded softly through the Gambit’s lounge area. Several empty bottles were scattered through the place. Left overs from the party still remained at the table. All the guests were gone, the wedding party was over. Viho was putting Saynea to bed. The little girl had been up way past her bedtime. Hyls dropped herself down onto the sofa and took a deep breath. She took her heels off. That was a start. She also really wanted to get out of the dress and wear something comfortable, but couldn’t bring herself to get back again.

 Eelan walked in, bringing a bottle of wine out of the cargo hold. He leaned against the doorway, using the opportunity to gaze upon his wife. You could barely tell she was pregnant, but she was glowing. He pulled away from the door to walk over to her. “How about that dance, mrs. Bukk? If I remember correctly you promised a last dance.” The bottle of wine was placed on the nearest table, so he had his hands free to help his wife up.

She accepted his hand and let him pull her out of her seat. “I did promise you that, mister Moxl.”

He guided her slowly through the lounge area, careful not to step on her bare feet and chuckled. “So I’m mister Moxl.”

A tired grin appeared on Hyls’ face. “Yes, you are.” She placed kiss upon his lips.

“I can live with that.”

Hyleas pressed herself closer against Eelan, resting her head upon his shoulder. “Good, because I’m too tired to discuss it.”

Eelan used to opportunity to lift her into his arms. “Let’s go to bed, i’shuree’pelir. It’s been a long day.” He carried her through the Gambit to their bedroom, across the threshold. It was the end of their wedding day, but the beginning of their life as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Eelan Bukk and my character Hyleas Moxl


	34. Kiss me

Eelan closed the door to the Gambit behind him. They were all stocked up on supplies again and ready to leave Carrick Station. He walked towards the cargo hold to check up on their cargo. Today had been a good day. He made some new deals to deliver medical supplies to a space station near Balmorra.

 A tall youngster with silvery skin and black hair appeared in doorway to the engine room. “Mom’s in the cockpit. We made some adjustments to the engines and the hyperdrive. Going for a test run soon.”

Eelan placed a hand upon the boy’s shoulder. “Thanks, Viho.” He made his way to the cockpit. He should have known he would find her there. Hyls was a freighter captain, beyond any doubt. She felt the most at home, flying her own ship through the galaxy.

Fortunately for him she hadn’t noticed his presence yet. He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her neck. “I’shuree’pelir, are we ready to go?” The Zabrak spacer leaned into his wife and kissed her earlobe, nibbled on it and suckled on it.

Hyleas giggled and reached for him, pulling his head to hers to kiss him. “A few more minutes and we’ll be good to go. Did you get everything?”

“Everything on the list is now on the ship.” He sat down on the chair next to hers and checked the map. “Balmorra system first, right?”

“Yup.” Hyleas reached for the intercom. “Viho, put that butt of yours down on a chair and buckle up. We’re leaving!”

Eelan chuckled. “You’ve such a way with words, love.”

She winked at him. “That’s why you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Eelan Bukk and my character Hyleas Moxl


	35. You don't remember any of this?

Hyleas awoke, uttering a pained groan. She blinked a few times as she regained consciousness. It wasn’t until she tried to move that she discovered she was lying on top of someone. That someone was a man. The Mirialan freighter captain arched an eyebrow. It wasn’t very surprising, it wasn’t the first time she’d awoken in a strange room in bed with a man.

A Zabraki man.

Where did she meet him? Stupid question, the cantina of course. They were both still wearing their clothes. That was a surprise. It was then that she saw something glistening on his chest. Hyls arched an eyebrow. Did she drool on him? Friggin’ hell, she drooled on him. That was embarrassing. “What the hell happened last night?”

“You don’t remember any of this?”

He was awake. Great. “How long have you been awake?”

Eelan grinned. “A while. Watched you sleep.”

Hyls moved off of him. “Sorry I drooled on you.”

The Zabrak continued to grin. He folded his arms behind his head. “No big deal. It’s not every day a gorgeous woman drools on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar for their character Eelan Bukk and my character Hyleas Moxl


	36. Blindfold

A disapproving groan escaped Eelan’s mouth. Someone was tugging on his arms and it was waking him up from the nap he took, which he didn’t appreciate at all. Not only that, someone was sitting on his body, judging from the weight he felt on his hips as he tried to shift slightly. He blinked a few times while he returned to consciousness, adjusting to the light in his bedroom. Another groan found its way out of his throat.

His eyes widened when he discovered he couldn’t see anything. Something was blocking his view. His initial response was reaching out to rip whatever was blocking his view off, but he soon discovered one of his hands was tied to the headboard with handcuffs. “I’shuree’pelir, what are you doing?” He knew his wife well and the first thought that popped up in his head was that this was her doing.

Before he knew it his other hand was cuffed to the headboard as well and his feet were up next. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cuffing you to our bed.” Her voice sounded near his ear and he felt her shift on top of him.

“Why can’t I see?”

She laughed throatily. “Because I’ve blindfolded you as well.”

Eelan shifted slightly under her weight, testing how much he could still move. Hyleas had been thorough; he couldn’t free himself, but there was enough space to move and his blood flow wouldn’t get cut off. “I’shur’devsta’ku, to what do I owe this surprise?”

No answer came.

He felt her kiss him instead, one touch of her soft lips enough to make him do whatever she wanted, to just lie back and let her do whatever she had in mind for him, because he knew he wouldn’t regret it. Her fingertips ghosted across his skin, tracing the tattoo patterns down to his stomach. He closed his eyes and rested his head upon the pillows, breathing deeply, his body growing taut the further down she went. Just as he thought she was going to touch him she pulled away.

When she finally made her move on him Eelan didn’t know what happened to him. He groaned and arched his back off of the bed, only to feel her hand flatten itself on his stomach and push him down.

“Pelire’ku…” Eelan wished for one second he wasn’t blindfolded or cuffed, because he wanted to see his wife and touch her, bury his hands in her mass of dark hair as she treated him to this surprise. “You can wake me up this way any time you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar for their character Eelan Bukk and my character Hyleas Moxl
> 
> ————-
> 
> I’shuree’pelir - My love  
> I’shur’devsta’ku - My dangerous one  
> Pelire’ku - Beloved


	37. A Drunk Kiss

Starv looked at his watch. He grumpily mumbled something as time ticked away. The more time passed the more it endangered the mission. Mala should have been back by now. He couldn’t go find her because he didn’t want to draw any attention to what they were doing. At least he figured she hadn’t been discovered yet, or security would be all over him by now.

Mala was a capable agent, even if she’d been recruited in a less than normal manner. She hadn’t gone through the Academy, but gained and honed her skills in the Nar Shaddaa underworld. Apparently with great success, or else Imperial Intelligence wouldn’t have thought about recruiting her.

Then why he did have the feeling this mission was going to be a failure?

A familiar figure made her way through the crowd, walking towards him. She was walking a bit funny though. Why was she walking like that? Was she hurt? Did they discover her?

Mala nearly stumbled into his arms. “Hi honeybun,” she spoke with a slight slur and pressed a kiss upon his cheek.  She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and giggled like a teenaged girl. Was that alcohol he smelled on her breath? Starv growled. This was becoming more trouble than he thought was worth it. It was not part of the plan!

More people were heading this way. Oh, could it get even better? He needed a drink after was over, if they didn’t get thrown into some prison and tortured for information once it was discovered who their employer. He did not want to end up like that at all, like some kind of amateur.

Four security guards stood in front of him, giving him a once over. “Is that woman with you, sir?”

Starv mentally growled. Now he had to save the situation and get them out of here. What a drag. He conjured a fake smile upon his face. “As a matter of fact she is. I was looking for her already. She can not handle her liquor, I’m afraid. I should take her home immediately, lest she become a nuisance and embarrass both myself and our gracious host.” He lifted Mala into his arms and made sure her face was buried into his neck. At least she was not heavy.

Hopefully they would buy the improvisation. So far so good. After giving Mala another once over and the way she was completely limp in his arms, they secured their weapons. “She was stumbling around where she shouldn’t be, sir. I advise to keep a better eye on your wife next time. Have a good evening.” They turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

With a growl Starv carried Mala out of the ballroom, through the hall and the exit. The sooner they had distance between themselves and this place, the better. He made his way to their speeder, dropped her in the passenger seat, while he took place in the driver’s seat and got them out of here.

Once they were at quite a safe distance Starv could feel his muscles relax. Perhaps he should inform their Watcher the mission had failed. Perhaps they already knew. Debriefing would be a painful process.

“Good improvisation there, agent. I was hoping you would pick up on my little stunt.”

Starv was slightly startled as the voice pulled him out of his thoughts.  One of his hands already drifted to his vibroknife. He threw an angry glance at the woman next to him. She had made herself comfortable in the passenger seat and winked at him. Starv blinked a few times as a data stick was waved in front of him. She had dropped her disguise already and grinned at him.

He growled again. “You are not drunk.”

Mala giggled. “I was never drunk to begin with. It just took me longer to slice through security and when I finally had all the data we required the security guards were near. I had to think of something on the spot to stay out of their hands. Luckily for me you fell for it and so did they.” She put the data back in its secret hiding place in her gauntlet.

The grin remained on her face as she moved closer to him. Before Starv realized it Mala placed another kiss on his cheek, then winked at him. “Good boy.”

It felt a bit patronizing, the way she called him, but it also made his cheeks burn and sent shivers down his spine. He did not know how to respond to her at first, then he just uttered a soft ‘thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by empire-at-war at tumblr for their character Starv and my character Mala


	38. Gamble

Thievery was a dangerous business. One needed to have nerves of steel and lightning quick reflexes in order to pull it off. Stealing from a Sith, however, required even more than that. It wasn’t the first time Anne had managed to sneak into a Sith lord’s estate, made her way inside and waited for the opportune moment to secure the object she wanted to get her hands on. It wouldn’t be the last time either.

That was… if she managed to get out of here alive. The sound and the sight of a lightsaber being ignited  was like an alarm bell ringing through her entire body: a warning she could not ignore.

Before she even realized what was happening she dropped the artifact onto the floor and found herself lifted into the air while at the same time that same air was squeezed out of her throat. The Sith Lord appeared in front of her, lightsaber aimed at her.

“You made a mistake, woman.”

She could barely hear him in her struggle keep breathing, to stay alive. Perhaps this really was a mistake after all. There had to be something she could do to walk away from this. She was clever, she was crafty. She’d pulled off many dangerous thefts before. Where did she go wrong here? Anne’s eyes widened at the realization that the possibility of not walking away here was becoming bigger with each passing moment.

“You won’t make that mistake again. Nobody steals from House Tanaka and gets away with it.”

The last thing Anne saw, before she lost consciousness, was the Sith picking up the artifact she dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by kaosstar at tumblr for their character Anne Colton and my character Zhivko Tanaka


End file.
